Valentine Chocolate
by Raolia
Summary: Ah, Valentines Day. The romance, the wonder...the chocolate. Taang one-shot


**This a sweet little one-shot based on Valentines chocolates, because I was eating a little heart shaped chocolate that I, uh... let's say **_**borrowed **_**from a friend, and it was nice and sweet and chocolatey and...what was my original point again? Ah well, fluff and stuff.**

**This is dedicated to ****RiaKitsuneYoukai****, because she drew an adorable fanart pic for my story Water, and I fell in love with it, because she has unbelievable talent at both writing and drawing, and you should check out her stories aswell as her DeviantArt profile. The picture she drew is called Complexes.**

**SHE ROCKS!**

* * *

"Oh, isn't Valentines Day wondeful?" Sighed Katara, twirling around the room holding (one of her many) heart-shaped boxes of chocolate.

Toph snorted from where she sat by Aangs pile of Chocolate treats and cards. Valentines Day was all mush and lovey-dovey stuff, and in Tophs opinion, the worst holiday, not really worth celebrating. And she was _not_ just saying that because everyone (even Sokka, who was happily wallowing in his pile of letters and treats) had gotten gifts. Everyone except her, that is.

"Yeah, I can't think of a better holiday" she said, sarcasm dripping of every word. She felt Katara stop twirling, and look at her. Even though Toph couldn't see her, she knew Kataras face was in a sympathetic and gentle smile.

"I'm sorry Toph, I'm sure-"

"I don't need your sympathy, Sugar Queen. Really, you can't spell _sympathetic_ without _pathetic_. And anyway, I already struck gold." Her hand dove into Aangs pile and grabbed a box. She tore open the lid and began to hurridly devour the sugary treats inside. Boy, she wouldn't be surprised if she got fat. I mean, they're staying in Ba Sing Se, been pampered and well fed while waiting for an audience with the king, with no bad guy butt to kick, or rules to break.

"Gee, the people in this city are so cheap" Toph stated as she popped another chocolate into her mouth. "What about some good quality chocolates? Like Belgian? **(A/N Yumm Belgian. They're my fave, so I'm making them Tophs favourite too!)**

She felt the little hops of Twinkles walk in to the room.

"Toph, I- wait, you're eating chocolates!" He said, starting to say something but ending up saying something else.

"Yup" she replied, devouring yet another one.

"From my pile."

"Yup."

"Which are addressed to me."

"Twinkle Toes, are you blind too? Or just plain stupid? Spit it out, whatever you're going to say." Even though she knew _exactly_ what he was trying to say.

"Why don't you eat your own?"

She smacked her forhead with her palm. "Gee" she said, again with her trademark sarcasm. "You're right, why don't I eat my own? Because all the chocolates _I_ got sent are _so_ much better then yours."

Aang cast a quick glance at Katara, who mouthed _she didn't get any_. His smile dropped. There goes his plan of sneaking an (expensive) box of Belgian Excellences into Tophs pile, without her having to know he got her any.

"Toph, I-"

"Look Twinkles, I'm not going to go over that twice, so go talk to your beloved Suger Queen, and she'll give you my message."

Instead of going to Ktara, he flopped down next to Toph and picked a card out of his pile. As he read it, his smile dropped to be replaced with a mixed look of amusment and fear.

"What ya' got there buddy?" Sokka asked, taking the card out of Aangs motionless hands. He was silent as he read, but soon burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Toph demanded. "What does it say?"

Sokka calmed down a bit, and started reading, bursting into giggles every 5 seconds.

"Dear Aangy." Giggles. "Happy Valentines day my big-eared hero!" Giggles. "When you come back to visit, we can go on a picnic." Giggles. "When I look at that big wall of stone you made around our village to protect us." Giggles. "I think of you! I love you! Love, Meng."

Toph and Katara were now laughing aswell.

"Well, 'Aangy'" said Katara between a fit of giggles. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time on that picnic!"

"She's definitly a real poet" Toph added. "Look at that letter! Such a subtle way of telling you her feelings..."

Aang scowled at them and opened a box of chocolates, only to have them snatched away by a blind earth bending master.

"None for you" she said. "You need to stay in top condition to save the world and all that jazz. I guess you'll just have to" she sighed drasticly. "Suffer the pain of been seperated from your chocolates. But don't worry, I'll make their death short."

She took a bite and spluttered. "This is worse then the last box!" She cried, gagging in disgust.

Sokka took one and ate it. "It's not _that_ bad" he said chewing slowly.

"Yeah, Snoozles?" Toph said sharply. "But I'm blind remember, and that gives my other senses more strength, including taste, which unfortunatly makes that bad choclate taste even worse."

"Oh yeah" said Aang. He'd never really thought about that before. Now he was really glad he had bought the finest chocolate Ba Sing Se had to offer. "Um, Toph? Could I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure" Toph said, shrugging and getting up to follow him outside. "Well Twinkles?"

"I-uh, got you something."

He pushed a heart-shaped box into Tophs hands, and she stared down at it. "Twinkles...Aang... you shouldn't've...I mean..."

Both Tophs and Aangs hearts were fluttering wildly in their chests. Aangs becasue he was nervous, and Tophs because she was so dizzy...in a good way.

Toph slowly opened the box and picked up a chocolate like it was a precious diamond. She put it in her mouth, closed her eyes and chewed slowly, looking like a proffessional chocolate taster.

It was incredible. And she wasn't talking about the chocolates either, even though they were absolutely delicious. Aang was giving her chocolates. He was giving her chocolates. On valentines day, the supposed day of love. She swallowed and opened her sightless eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered, and leaned up and kissed him. It was short and sweet, and tasted like chocolate. As weird as that may sound, Aangs first kiss tasted like expensive belgian chocolate.

"Thanks" she said again.

He just stood there, a goofy smile plastered all over his face. If anyone walked by now they would see the avatar, the worlds last hope, standing on his guest house deck, fingering his lips, before jumping and shouting "WOO HOO!"

Top heard that and smiled to herself, gently chewing yet another sweet chocolate.

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't the _worst_ holiday after all.

* * *

**Hope you liked this sweet treat, chocolate filled one-shot. R&R and stuff.**


End file.
